


No Time

by SaltyButSad



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I mean its Tommy and Wilbur what do you expect-, I wrote this in like 30 minutes sorry if its shit, basically that one clip made me kinda emotional so I wrote this, but your honor they're brothers, no beta we die like c!wilbur, teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyButSad/pseuds/SaltyButSad
Summary: "You really expect me not to panic when I say to call 999 and you say 'no time'?"--Basically this ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQhtCYK7R4M ) clip made me kinda emotional so this happened.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, purely platonic :]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 200





	No Time

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQhtCYK7R4M  
> Completely based on this clip! I recommend watching it first :]

The stream was finally over.

Tommy quickly closed twitch and rushed to discord, finally letting his underlying panic show through. He scrambled to call Wilbur, bouncing his leg as he waited for his friend to pick up.

_"What do you mean what's happening?"_

_"Wilbur, Wilbur! Wilbur!"_

_"What's wrong, what's WRONG?"_

_Tommy assumed Wilbur was going along with the bit, letting his loud laughs distract him from the sheer panic in Wilbur's voice._

_" **TOMMY YOU'RE SCARING ME, YOU'RE WORRYING ME!** "_

_Tommy kept going, being sure to keep his chat entertained with jokes about speedrunning._

_"WHY DID YOU MESSAGE ME SAYING THIS IS AN EMERGENCY?"_

_"Because it is an emergency!"_

_"Why- Why did you message me saying 'Wil please pick up it's an emergency'? Are you okay?"_

_Tommy's face fell as he was brought back to reality, realizing Wilbur hadn't picked up on the fact that nothing serious was actually happening, making his leg bounce, a nervous tic he'd recently realized he had._

Tommy had been able to let Wilbur know that he was streaming and that he was okay, and the stream continued as normal, but something still felt... off. There was an awkward tension, not one that any of the viewers would be able to pick up on, but one only the two streamers would know from their time knowing each other.

Finally, after what felt like hours, when in reality it had only been a brief few seconds, less time than it normally took Wilbur to pick up, Wilbur joined the call.

There was a brief silence, neither of the boys knowing what to say. Before Tommy decided to break it.

"Wil, I'm... I'm sorry if I scared you earlier." Tommy muttered, admittedly never having been the best at handling conflict.

There was silence before a light chuckle was heard, undertones of anxiety still audible. "No shit, you better be." The tone was light hearted, but it was clear he was still a bit shaken up.

Tommy gave a huff, leaning back in his chair. "Oh, fuck off. Seriously though I didn't mean to make you panic, I thought you'd realize I was about to stream and that it was part of a bit. Sorry."

"You really expect me not to panic when I say to call 999 and you say 'no time'?"

Another silence falls over the call.

"..Sorry, Wil."

"That's the third time you've said sorry, it's okay, just... don't do that again okay? You don't have to act off stream, just let me know without giving me a fucking heart attack next time." Wilbur gave another little laugh, seemingly a little more genuine this time.

"Yeah, of course, big man. Plus I'll let you know I'm streaming too. That was pretty shitty of me, hindsight's a bitch, or whatever the hell that means. Words are overrated."

Another little chuckle, before there was silence again. This time, it's more relaxed, though. A minute later, Wilbur decides to break it again.

"You really did scare me, y'know."

Tommy didn't know how to respond to that.

"I know we take the piss off each other a lot, but I care about you, y'know? If anything actually happens I'll always help, just try to make the distinction between jokes and reality a little more clear from now on, alright? I don't know what I'd do if something had actually happened to you."

"Alrighty big man, sorry again."

"Holy fuck it's weird hearing you be apologetic and nice, I take it back, go back to being a little gremlin child this is weird-"

The two broke into a fit of giggles, going on to talking about whatever came to mind for the next few hours.


End file.
